Accio, Robes!
by intricate.bella
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Hermione&Malfoy smut[sex] fiction. Comment&Review, please. There will be a minimal plot, and a lot of sex, so don't open if you're not interested.


_Here's my first attempt at Harry Potter related smut. If you like where this is going, comment, and I'll likely continue. I appreciate all your words of advice/commentary. Thank you in advance!_

**Chapter One**

Her breath was hot against his flesh, as she stared down at his ruby lips. His body had collided against hers, as they stood there, in this wondrous temptation to simply allow their lips to finally meet, allow their bodies to mingle. He straddled her hips with his fingertips, slowly dragging them up, and down her waist. His every touch sent vicious shivers down her spine- incessant thoughts protruded her eager mind. What if they got caught? More importantly, what if they got caught _by a teacher? _They were hidden in The Room of Requirement, so the chances of someone finding them were quite slim. Comforted by the thought, she sealed the gap between their aching lips carelessly. It felt good, to finally taste the sweetness of his mouth, as their tongues clashed.

The Room of Requirement hosted nothing but a bed- it was what they required, after all. And after they'd entered subtly, Draco Malfoy had immediately pinned that muggleborn Witch to the bed, draping his lanky, but toned body over hers. His warm body was pressed up against her, as she started to feel his growing bulge against her robes. She wanted to be more sexy, more _appealing _than just clothed in her robes, but she also wanted to arouse minimal suspicion within the school full of witches, and wizards- very sneaky, and _nosy _witches and wizards. So, clad in her robes she would be.

She couldn't quite understand what was happening. One day, Malfoy would do nothing but adhere to his ruthless insults, and cruel, misshapen words, and now, neither could resist touching the other. Draco continued to kiss her passionately, deepening the kiss as he ventured around her mouth carefully, with his tongue. His every motion was so deft, and swift. Hermione couldn't help but wonder whether he had done this before, whether he had made another girl feel this way. She didn't dare ask, though. In between the kissing, Draco was slowly inching his hand up her robes, as he felt around her body blindly. He knew he could wait no longer, as he felt the smoothness of her skin, against his curious palm. He broke the kiss, as he placed his full attention on the careful removal of her robes. He slid his arms to the very bottom, slowly peeling them off of her body. The more of the heavy cloak that he removed, the more of her luscious skin he would excitedly see. Enthralled by her now, skimpy attire, he slowly started to prod at the clothing, impatiently starting to remove it as well. He slid a hand into the cup of her bra, feeling her succulent breast underneath. He smiled down at her infectiously, as he continued to touch at it, squeezing it gently. He yearned to see what was hidden underneath that bra of hers, and soon, he was unclipping it. After he'd removed it successfully, he kept a close eyes on the unveiled chest in front of him. Needless to say, it was perfect. He didn't know where to start, how exactly to soothe his raging emotions. He wished he could just swoop down, and swallow them whole, but he knew he couldn't- he knew he had to be patient. Instead, he decided to plant gentle kisses against her breasts, until the gentleness of only moments before had entirely vanished. Now, his lips were running savagely against her soft skin, as he eased his tongue around her erect nipples. Only when he had recalled that he had yet another divine place to uncover, had he paused. With a trail of kisses, he slowly made his way down her flat stomach, as he slowly, ever so tantalizingly, reached her panties.

Hermione's eyes met with him, as she nearly begged him to hurry up his sluggish, and teasing pace. He simply smirked, as he placed his teeth on her underwear, slowly pulling them down. Shocked as to what he had now exposed, he eyed it carefully, feeling the bulge in his pants only growing. Before allowing Hermione to have a go at her own turn, he squeezed his head in between her thighs, giving her opening a flirty flick of the tongue. It was now Hermione's turn to strip him of all his clothing. He removed his robe himself, making the keen witch's life a little easier. Once she'd seen what she had yet to tackle, she quickly placed her fingertips on his boxers, sliding them off eagerly. With her lips already slightly parted, the gap only grew once her jaw dropped at the sight of his member. The entire bulge was staring back at her. She now knew exactly what she wanted, as she gulped gently, looking up at Malfoy again.

Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, as she started to throb for the feeling of him inside of her. He read her mind ideally, as he placed his member in between her legs, starting to rub it against her thigh suggestively. After receiving a single nod, from the startling brunette, he started to insert himself into her. Within moments, he was thrusting into her with a rather exceptional speed, as he kissed her deeply. Both were breathless, but both feeling absolutely ecstatic. Hermione rocked her hips upward, meeting with his. Draco let his hands wander over to her breasts again, as he started to play with them, never breaking the kiss. As his tongue wound around her mouth, his lungs ached for a breath of air, but he couldn't refuse the feeling of her lips against his. Only when he was severely desperate for air, did he pull away for the sole moment to breathe. Afterwards, he resumed his place on her lips, continuing the kiss fervently. Moments later, they were both nearing their inevitable climax, and when it did overwhelm them, Draco pulled out, and fell beside the beautiful witch.

He grinned at her, as he pulled her body towards him, leaving little space between them. He stroked her skin with his hand, allowing it to roam all around her body. Soon, he reached the warmth from in between her thighs, and he knew he could not resist pleasuring her further. That satisfied grin of hers, was enough for him to give her the world. And so he continued to stroke her, snaking his fingertips throughout her already wet pussy. He placed his thumb on her clitoris, pressing on the fragile fold of skin with slight pressure. He enjoyed seeing her squirm underneath his touch. He began to massage the ever so sensitive spot, increasing the power in which he enforced. He saw her writhing in approval, as she tossed her head back. He slowly dragged his fingers to her lubricated opening, sliding one in carefully, wiggling it around inside of her for a moment. He pulled it out, as he continued to touch, and tickle, and please her down there, constantly studying her expression. He pulled her in for another kiss unexpectedly, sliding two fingers into her simultaneously. She relished the feeling of his body against hers, and the feeling of his long, and agile fingers inside of her. She knew she could not take this further, as it was starting to build up inside of her. She knew she was reaching her climax, and before she could warn him, her juices spilt out of her. Draco immediately lowered his body, as he started to lap up the fragrant fluids, running his tongue all over her crotch. Hermione gripped the bed sheets, trying to contain herself, in spite of her loud, insuppressible moans. Draco smirked as he returned up to her lips, "Listen, it's getting late," he muttered quietly. He was right- when they'd arrived, it was already passed their curfews. The halls were probably dark and dreary by now, "I don't mean I want to stop, Granger," he smiled at her, this precious smile, "But I do reckon we'll do this again?"

Hermione simply blushed, as she returned that gracious smile, "Of course," she said quietly, as she started to get up, off of the bed. Before she actually got up, Draco locked lips with hers once more. Once they'd both pulled away, Draco picked his wand up off of the floor.

"_Accio, _robes!" He said, in that demanding voice. Hermione bit her lip, trying to control herself. She couldn't deny how hot that made her feel. And soon, the robes fluttered through the air, and into their hands. They started to get dressed, as they left The Room of Requirements. They started to walk down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, when Draco laced his fingertips with Hermione's. She turned to him with a smile, as they started to saunter down, "I'll walk you back?"

Hermione shrugged, "But the Slythindor Common Room is so far away. You needn't be bothered," she said quietly.

"But what if I want to?" he said, grinning at her.

"Well then, that's up to you," she said. They made their way to the Griffindor Common Room in the most magical silence. Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady, "Herfumpaklumps,"

"Who comes up with these things?" Draco chuckled quietly.

Hermione started urgently, "Tomorrow, we're going to Hogsmeade, right?" Malfoy gave her a tiny nod, "While everyone's shopping around gleefully, maybe we could get to the Shrieking Shack," she said, a smile splashed over her lips. Draco knew quite well what she meant.

"I'll meet you here at noon," Draco said, giving her one last, goodnight kiss.

"At noon," Hermione whispered in approval, as she watched him disappear into the dark hallways of Hogwart's.


End file.
